1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for enhancing durability of a bearing that rotatably supports a power transmission member included in a vehicle power transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle power transmission device is known that has a transmission, a differential gear device, etc., for transmitting a drive force output from a drive source such as an engine and an electric motor to axles. The device is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-39179, for example. The transmission and the differential gear device include a plurality of power transmission members such as gears and rotation shafts each rotatably supported around a shaft center via a bearing, etc., by a non-rotating case fixed to a vehicle body, for example. The transmission and the differential gear device are configured to transmit the drive force sequentially through the plurality of the power transmission members.